My Mate
by yaoifan124
Summary: Luffy's POV. Luffy is a prince, looking for his destined mate. A banquet is thrown by his father and things begin to heat up. Who will be Luffy's mate in the end!  of course, we all know -smirks-  Rated M! Animal!Zoro X Animal!Luffy.


_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy**_

_**Rating: M/NC-17/R **_

_**Genre: Romance, Fantasy **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all!_**

**_Warning: This contains YAOI! (BOY X BOY) LEMONY YAOI! If you don't like SMEXY SCENES! THEN DO NOT READ! Thank you! :)_**

**_A/N:: Sorry, the title is not that amazing, but it works! Also, this was just typed not too long ago, so if there is sentence structures and stuff wrong with it, Sorry! I just free-typed and BAM! this is what I have! *shrugs* Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>My Mate <strong>

"Welcome to Fuchsia Kingdom! I am King Red Hair Shanks and I would like to first thank you all for showing up tonight!" I felt my eyes roll as I viewed over to him from the side wall where I stood. "Now, for the main attraction of the night, I would like to introduce my youngest son, Monkey Luffy." Shanks waved me over with a grin and I soon began walking out. I wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a red vest over it with a pair of black pants. I kept it simple as the tie was black as well and I wore some shinning black shoes. My brown hair was it usual self as I let my dog like ears perk up as I walked out. My tail rested downward before curving up, that being natural for it, along my legs. I stood next to my father and faced the crowd of people below me.

"Please, enjoy yourselves!" I mention with a smile as I portrayed a happy, but defiant man. I noticed most of the girls have wagging tails as they almost drooled while most men looked me up and down. In our kingdoms, it was not rare to see a male and another male together or even a female and female together. I think it was almost uncommon to see a female and male together, but you do see it nonetheless.

I let everyone clap and an orchestra began to play some soft music as I soon descended the stairs. Most girls eyed me with melting bodies as I was walking by some of them. I was here at this banquet to find myself a mate; my father arranged it without me knowing until the day before.

Most, well actually, everyone believes that I am a dominant male. The truth is, I am actually cursed with being submissive, but it only shows during mating season and I usually lock myself away. My father and brother, Ace, know about me being submissive, but I told them I wanted to show to be dominant. My dominant brother showed me how to act and give off the vibe of being dominant. They both made sure to keep me away during mating season and most of my handmaids are submissive. I may be submissive, but I overpower other submissive people. The only other person who will know I am not dominant will be my mate… maybe, if they are not submissive themselves. Though I doubt it since my father wants a dominant mate for me.

I let myself mingle as I did not really care for dancing. Most dominant males approached me as they seemed to be undressing me with their eyes. I was polite and made sure to keep my dominant appearance up. Some females approached with jitters and I think almost half wanted to pass out from being near me. I was not into females, so my eyes wondered mostly on males, but I kept myself open to anything.

A good hour or two, I hope, passed and I snuck out onto a balcony area that was blocked off by the party inside. I slipped the door shut behind me as I heaved a sigh out.

"Stressful?" I jolted lightly at the husky voice and gazed up. I peered into emerald green eyes that held a strong gaze. I pulled away from the door with a smile as I walked over to him. He was muscular, defiant in the body and, of course, dominant. His green hair made me stare and I had to pull my gaze as it was so entrancing. He wore a casual white shirt with black pants and boots.

"Yes, quite." I told him as he was leaning against the railing with arms crossed. "I must ask, is your hair natural?" The green ears perked up in surprise at the question and his tail never moved. This was good; he wasn't so thrilled like other males that wanted to strip me.

"Yes it is." He informed me and I nodded in understanding.

"I think that's neat; reminds me of my construction manager. He has blue hair that looks like a wave!" I stated up in enthusiasm as I did a motion with my hands on my head. I heard a snort come from the other and I almost felt rude. I stuck my hand at him and grinned up. "I'm Monkey Luffy, though you probably already know that!" I thought after I said my name.

His hand grasped mine firmly and his skin was rough compared to my smooth skin. "I'm Roronoa Zoro, Prince of Yugo." He smiled down at me and I noticed three golden teardrop earrings in his left ear. We released our hands and I leaned against the stone railing with another huff of breath.

"I don't ever want to dance or see another woman after this for a very long time." I mentioned and he began to chuckle out.

"That's why I quickly made it out here." He mentioned before turning with his arms still crossed as he gazed out over the forest. The moon was high up and was half full.

"I see why." I inquired as the spot was pretty much desolated from the main hall. "Though, I can't stay out here long. Someone will notice that I disappeared, sadly." I bowed my head in a sigh and only received a chuckle from the other.

"It will be over before you know it." He informed me and I lifted my head to gaze up at him.

"Yeah, but I let my father have the privilege of picking some candidates for me." I heard a slight hiss like noise as I mentioned that. I don't think any dog could make the actual hiss noise as a cat, but he was close. "I know, real bad idea, but he is just trying to help on something I am not looking forward too."

"You'll make through it." I felt a calming hand on my shoulder and I felt my tense muscles almost automatically relax. I let my hands move to brush my hair back as the hand left me. I stood completely up and let out a long breath.

"I should get back."

"Good luck, try not to get mauled." I gazed at him with a look of defiance before turning away to go to the door. I heard a chuckle and a slight swishing noise, which made me smile and tried to hold back my tail from moving itself. I slipped back in and got five steps in before my father grasped my elbow.

"There you are!" He mentioned and began ushering me to the front of the party. "Alright! Everyone, I sadly close this event and wish a safe journey home! The candidates that were picked, please, stay!" Most of the people left with ears down or glancing eyes of who is staying. I was ushered out; not knowing who was left, and to a sitting area in my bedroom. "I will let them in one by one!" Shanks was almost out the door when stating that before disappearing. I sighed out before moving my legs so that one was prompted on top of the other.

"Hello." I stood up as I looked to the first male that stepped into the room. He was tall, lean and handsome before I noticed the part my father always stated, he is dominant. I was not going to get rid of any dominants because I am positive they are all going to be dominant. I approached him with a hand out as we shook. His hair is short and a darker brown than my hair. He has dark charcoal eyes that should a relaxed persona. He wore a long sleeved yellow button up shirt that went over a pair of black pants with black shoes. "I am Trafalgar Law, Prince of Herutsu."

"Monkey Luffy." A chuckle left him as his white and brown speckled ears stayed perked up. He lifted my hand with a smirk as he kissed the top of it.

"I hope to please you in some way, whether it is friend or lover." He told me as a hand found its way to his pocket.

"I'm glad you do not push the lover part. I love friends!" I told him and he let his lips smooth into a soft smile.

"As do I. Come let's talk a while, that is why we are here, right?" I got asked and nodded in return before we sat down.

* * *

><p>I met two other candidates named Rob Lucci, Prince of Ashi, and Eustass Kidd, Prince of Mashin. Personally, Kidd is more to himself and Lucci is kind of sadistic. I did not want either and Law was like a friend than a mate type. My father had one left and went to go fetch him. I groaned out as I wanted this day to end already as it was horrible. I may not even find my mate this time. It took Ace three banquets before finding his mate, Marco (only because Marco was too stubborn to go, but somehow got tricked).<p>

"Well, well, we meet again." I gazed up towards the door as familiar green eyes gazed at me.

"Zoro!" I stated up as I stood up and went over to him. "I really didn't expect you to actually be here." He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"Your father offered and my father accepted without my consent. It's not bad though, I mean, you're not some submissive woman." He mentioned before walking over to the seating area. I felt my body lightly tense as he mentioned the submissive part, but I made it unnoticeable. I walked over and sat across from him with my legs up on the cushion. "I noticed that all the males were dominant." He stated up in curiosity as his eyes looked at me with wonder.

"I like a challenge." I told him in an aggressive tone and crossed my arms.

"I guess, but that kind of leads to trouble most of the time." He mentioned and I raised an eyebrow at him in a question like way. "Well, most fathers' look for submissive mates for their dominant children." He informed me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't want someone who is submissive. It's no real challenge unless they are dominant like me." I gazed at him with a hard stare before he shifted his body and stood up. I joined him and he gazed at me with a gaze that would make any submissive person fall over. I held my ground as he slowly approached me. I was trained to withstand this type of treatment and I was good at not letting it control me.

"Hmmm," he stopped in front of me as I stood up straight with a hard gaze back. "You're shaking." He mentioned and I grabbed at my other arm to see if I was. I wasn't shaking though. "Why would you check to see if you're shaking if you know you are dominant?" My body lightly jerked and I pulled away with my nose in the air.

"Sometimes I shake from tense muscles; I try to control it better." I covered up as I walked towards my night stand to the mirror near it. I lightly gazed at myself to actually make sure nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

"You are very self-cautious." Zoro approached behind me and I turned to him.

"Something wrong with that?" I asked him and he smirked slyly as he kind of moved to my side. I made my body face him as he moved that way.

"How do you act under pressure?" I raised an eyebrow at him before my hips were grasped and I was shoved against my bed. I felt myself gasp in a breath as it happened and I quickly went into attack mode as I sunk my claws into his arms.

"Get off!" I told him and he towered over me with a gaze down at me.

"Not until I have proof of you not being submissive." My ears went back at the mention of the word and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"You're more masculine than me, it's not quite fair." I informed him and he snorted out at me.

"I'm barely using any muscle, but if you will just lie there, I will conduct my own experiments." He mentioned.

I glared at him with a growl before bringing a knee up to get his side. His hand quickly grasped it and he moved to sit on my thighs where my legs could not move. His hands moved to my wrists as he grasped them delicately, but I did not release my hold. He saw this and moved his hands beside my body as he quickly leaned down. His hot breath went along my neck and I felt my body shudder as I began to push his arms. I was not going to give in.

"Just admit it." His lips whispered huskily into my ear and I tensed under him as I resisted. My hands moved to his chest as I began using my strength to push him back, but his hands quickly grasped my wrists and pinned them next to me. "You are only making it hard on yourself."

"I am not submissive!" I growled out and soon squeezed my eyes shut as his teeth bit into my neck. My jaw tightened and I grunted out as I felt my body overcoming to his domination.

"Just one last thing." His teeth had removed themselves as he spoke out into my ear. One of his hands moved and suddenly I felt him grasp my member. My eyes widened and soon clenched close as my body arched on its own and a noise left my throat. "Submissive." I growled out at him as I let my hand grip his arm as I began to get him off. "Now, now… I haven't even opened myself to full domination." He grinned down at me and I blinked in surprise before his other hand moved to grab my chin as his lips smashed into mine.

"Mmnnhh!" The hand on my chin moved to my neck as he pulled me closer and his tongue slithered in. My free hands gripped into his shirt as I felt my body slowly falling into submissive mode.

His other hand began to rub and grip against my clothed cock. A moan left me into his mouth as I half lidded my eyes to look up at him. He was gazing at me for a second before pushing me into the bed. Our lips separated and I felt his teeth sink into my neck again. He let out a possessive growl as my pants were suddenly shredded. I jerked in surprise, but only shuddered out a breath when he fully slipped off my garment. My head tilted back lightly as I let out a whine of slight need as I couldn't control my hormones. I knew it was close to mating season, but not this close, I didn't think anyways.

His hands moved around as his mouth released my neck for a short period as it soon returned to take its hold. I knew my neck was going to be sore, but it didn't matter at the moment. I felt his hands grab my hips as I realized he was between my legs. My eyes widened and my mouth gasped open as I felt something large making its own intrusion into me. I let out a deep throated whine as it hurt and I gritted my teeth as I heard him groan. His grip lightly tightened as he pushed into me more and didn't stop to break. The intrusion was making me stretch and I think if he would have gone any faster I would have been torn.

"Nnnhn, Zoro…" My fingers grasped desperately as I was in pain and nothing was helping to quill it. I felt him slowly stop as he seemed to be fully sheathed into me and let go of my neck. He began to lick up the wounded area, making me shudder from the pleasure. My erection had lightly died from the pain, but he let a hand grasp a hold of it. I let out a low moan as it shot a little of some heat back through me as he began to rub my length. Suddenly, he pulled back with a hard thrust into me. My head went back as I gritted my teeth with clenched eyes as I tried to hold back my moan.

"Nn, don't hold back…" He whispered into my ear hotly. "I want to hear you, Luffy…" A low moan left my throat as he began a rhythm. Fingers gripped into my hair as his breath was hot against my neck. His tongue lined up my ear before stopping and I felt him bite onto it, but not harshly, and tugged lightly. My nails dug into his back as I felt his shirt tear under them. A moan left my lips as he hit something inside of me that burst heat through my entire body. I heard him whisper about something being the spot before grasping my hips roughly. Nails dug into my back as he moved his body up as he began to literately pound into me. My fingers found the sheets underneath me as I gripped tightly into them with a gasping mouth.

"Nnh! Nnghhaa!" A loud cry came from my mouth and I heard a growl from above me. The thrusts didn't let up and my back was arching painfully. "Z-zoro!" I shouted his name in some type of warning, but it was shushed by a pair of lips and teeth smacking into mine.

A groan left me from our teeth, but then I moaned deeply as I came onto myself. His claws dug into my hips roughly as he smacked in with a gasp of release. Heat busted across my face as I could feel him come into me. Our breaths mixed together as I tried to calm my breathing and he was catching up with his. A tongue went over my lips before he pushed in for more. A groan of complaint came from me as his tongue lined the roof of my mouth. He pulled back with a lick to his lips as he stared down at me.

"Looks like your mine now." He had a smug grin on his face and I punched his chest above me. "Oi!" He let out a slight whine and gave a look of abuse.

"Jerk!" He shifted lightly and my face busted with heat. "Mm, your still…" He smirked down at me before he leaned back and slid out of me. A groan of pain left me as I felt sore now. One of his hands moved to smooth back my hair that was stuck to my face from the sweat.

"Hmmm, by now I am sure both of our fathers know." He mentioned as he had this aura of pride and I saw his tail sticking straight up, swaying in a happy notion.

"How would they?" I aske din a curious manner.

"Oh, I think you were loud enough to let them know." I punched his chest again and he chuckled with a grin before licking my cheek. "Hhhnn, are you thirsty?" He asked out and I peered at him.

"Kind of." A pout appeared on my face and I crossed my arms before realizing I was covered in my own essence.

"Let me wash you, then I will get us something to drink. He had sat back on his legs at this point as he soon slid off. I groaned as my body didn't want to move and how my ass was sore. "Don't move!" I was told in a playful tone, making me growl with ears going down.

In a way, I think it was best that Zoro ended up being my mate. You know, who is ever watching up above has plans and makes you do things for a reason. I know he paired us for a reason and I am good with whatever it is. Zoro seems really nice, anyways.

"I guess I can keep him as my mate." I muttered out loud and soon felt something cold on my butt. A yelp left me and I got up onto my elbows with a glare at him.

"_You guess_? You better! I ain't handing you over!" A possessive grunt came from him as he moved the cloth to my exposed stomach.

"Well, I _will_ keep you then." I held a grin on my face and he peered up before I saw his own grin appear.

"Good." Zoro leaned forward to lay a kiss on my lips as both of our tails were wagging.


End file.
